


Shut up

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Challenges, Gaming, M/M, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: ‚I challenge you to a game. If I’m better than you, you can make me shut up.‘ If Chuck was honest, he didn’t even knew what he was thinking. It was just meant to be funny.
Kudos: 3





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. I have nothing to say about this xD

_‚You and your lil dad games‘_ Chuck texted when he saw what Cabana was streaming. It was, fore sure, the hundred time he had seen the same game on his stream.

_‚Shut up, Chuck‘_ Colt texted back. Followed by a middle finger emoji.

Chuck had already had a couple drinks, it was quite late. ‚ _I challenge you to a game. If I’m better than you, you can make me shut up._ ‘ If Chuck was honest, he didn’t even knew what he was thinking. It was just meant to be _funny._

_‚Accepted. Text me when you’re in Jacksonville.‘_

A couple days later Chuck was lying in his hotel room bed, a little bit tipsy cause why not? He was annoyed by all the traveling and how rude people had gotten during the pandemic. Lazily he scrolled through his phone until he realized that he hadn’t texted Cabana.

Colt sent him his room number and nothing else.

With a sigh Chuck got up, taking the half-full bottle of bourbon with him, just in case.

At least Colt explained the controls to Chuck.

„How do you wanna make me shut up?“ Chuck asked while they waited for the lobby of Fall guys to load.

„Shove my cock down your throat“ Colt said nonchalantly, a dirty smirk on his face.

„And what if I win?“ Chuck’s cheeks were glowing, partly because of the bourbon but mostly because he certainly didn’t thought of something like blowing Colt would be what would await him if he was really bad at this dad game.

„You choose.“ 

The game started.

Chuck was surprisingly good, managing to get through the first round even before Colt. „Oh boy… you’ll choke on my dick…“

Colt swallowed hard. „So you want a blowjob as well?“

„Nah, just wanna kill you with my dick.“ Chuck said, laserfocused as the second round started. He yelled a couple times but he qualified as the last person. Colt jumped up in anger. His little guy was eliminated.

He slammed shut the laptop Chuck was playing on, tossing away the switch he had been playing on.

The room got awkwardly silent.

Chuck watched in some kind of amusement, taking a sip straight outta his bourbon. „Well…“ A big smirk appeared on Chuck’s face.

„It was a joke, right? The whole thing?!“ Colt seemed totally out of his comfort zone.

„Was it?“ Chuck laughed before taking another sip of his alcohol.


End file.
